wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Backlash 2018
Backlash (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on May 6, 2018, at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. It was the fourteenth event in the Backlash chronology and the first Backlash event since 2009 to be dual-branded. Event summary Bayley vs Ruby Riott Once again, Ruby Riott proved it pays to have friends at your side, while her opponent learned the hard way that going it alone against the leader of The Riott Squad is an uphill battle. This time, the unlucky recipient of this lesson was Bayley, who, to her credit, realized that she’d be facing a numbers disadvantage from the jump. Unfortunately, Bayley’s olive branch to her friend-on-the-outs Sasha Banks was declined because of The Huggable One’s conspicuous refusal to help The Boss against Riott and her cohorts on Raw. This left Bayley to go it alone, and Riott capitalized accordingly. Bayley had clearly scouted Banks’ match well enough to be reasonably prepared for Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan’s inevitable interference. She even tried to dismiss them pre-emptively, taking out Logan despite competing on unsteady legs after Riott drove her face-first into the turnbuckle. Morgan, however, remained very much in play, and her distraction of Bayley after a top-rope elbow to Ruby opened the door for a fierce match-ending Riott Kick. As always, Bayley’s effort cannot be denied, but if anybody wants to get past Ruby Riott, they’ll clearly need a little help from their friends. Nia Jax vs Alexa Bliss Ever since losing the Raw Women’s Championship to Nia Jax, Alexa Bliss has gone to great lengths to reframe her fractured friendship with The Irresistible Force as a kind of hostage situation where she was at the mercy of an overbearing bully she was too afraid to stand up to. Unfortunately for The Goddess, she may have gotten under Jax’s skin a little too efficiently. Her trolling “Moment of Bliss” PSAs ended up awakening The Irresistible Force’s inner punisher in earnest, all of which led to a hard-fought victory by Nia at WWE Backlash. That said, Bliss proved to be both a canny and vicious challenger, using her size disadvantage to her favor by employing a stick-and-move strategy that stopped The Irresistible Force from running roughshod. Even when Jax used her strength to land what seemed like surefire match-enders — whipping Alexa off her shoulders and halfway across the ring, for one — Bliss countered with speed, smarts and the occasional dirty tactic like a DDT onto the steel steps. For all the advantages Jax posed over Bliss, the challenger was simply proving too shrewd to put away. Once Jax got her hands on Alexa, though, the end came swiftly, with The Goddess attempting Twisted Bliss and landing square atop the champion’s shoulders — right in position for a match-ending Samoan Drop. With her bully finally in her rearview, Jax took the mic to dedicate her win to everybody who has been made to feel “less than,” offering a message that no matter what anybody says, they are all champions in their own right. It was a true moment of bliss. Carmella vs Charlotte Flair Give Carmella an opportunity, and she will capitalize. Not only did The Princess of Staten Island play her Money in the Bank cash-in perfectly to dethrone Charlotte Flair as SmackDown Women’s Champion by pouncing after an attack from the IIconics, she retained the title at WWE Backlash much in the same way she won it: Patience, patience, patience. It almost cost her. Charlotte showed up Carmella so thoroughly in the early goings of this bout that the champion tried to straight-up take a (moon)walk out of the match. The Queen, of course, would not allow the SmackDown Women’s Title to slip away quite so easily, and she forced Carmella into a bout that was in constant danger of becoming a showcase for the Flair heiress. Carmella seized every advantage she got with rabid intensity, keeping Charlotte on the mat with a vice-like chinlock that grounded her for an extended stint and surprising Flair with a Code of Silence that seemed as though it would win her the match. Charlotte fought back to tee up a moonsault, but Carmella — who grew more and more comfortable as the match went on — dodged the maneuver. Flair tweaked her knee on the landing, which gave Carmella the opportunity she was waiting for. The champion administered a pinpoint kick to the leg and rolled up the challenger for the win. The question of whether Carmella had truly beaten the woman to become the woman was fair to scrutinize following the cash-in. After all, Carmella had targeted a vulnerable titleholder with an ace in the hole. This time, she simply made good on an opening and left Newark with the title in tow. Perhaps, now, the answer is clear. Results * Singles match: Ruby Riott (with Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan) defeated Bayley * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Nia Jax © defeated Alexa Bliss * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Carmella © defeated Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young, Charly Caruso & Dasha Fuentes * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 001_BACK_05062018jg_0059--02dcccb1ce94e7e6a913f854a1b35098.jpg 002_BACK_05062018dg_0208--e8ee5e0c2073d1eedb119c6b0e59c4e3.jpg 003_BACK_05062018dg_0256--a2c564c59f64322f87ef38acc391f78b.jpg 004_BACK_05062018jg_0102--2e86b0b737ca7ab223e0e4f7c79b9417.jpg 005_BACK_05062018jg_0103--52e24c33955f9c370f3e557e310e1c5e.jpg 006_BACK_05062018dg_0282--fe322016fc3481ce4999d34d52a9a76f.jpg 008_BACK_05062018mm_0018--fe3b2e2a257af3e5d27fc3317d780516.jpg 009_BACK_05062018jg_0108--c9d25fabff5f20c16fa927a7513260f7.jpg 010_BACK_05062018dg_0386--633bceb267c6d4df7e9a8648c5d52cbb.jpg 011_BACK_05062018jg_0112--540d6e090ff77dbc367753e0309dad0c.jpg 012_BACK_05062018jg_0118--60f63b160ac8b0ef1d192d1d3082c743.jpg 013_BACK_05062018jg_0120--755f32c5ca3e8e00b94c0512656e1226.jpg 014_BACK_05062018dg_0419--3edfa89a1a16df2da4c148c1d44edb2b.jpg 015_BACK_05062018dg_0434--7c840f5670300dcac21669835ea7b368.jpg 016_BACK_05062018jg_0121--65e8a42496aadd03f5c289e877beb2e5.jpg 017_BACK_05062018mm_0117--0a602228bd1b1453f77dee4432e062fd.jpg 018_BACK_05062018jg_0125--dac0d7fd90145f526e4612c88569fca9.jpg 019_BACK_05062018dg_0451--4415924497ff2125eddcbcd4b0f3c903.jpg 020_BACK_05062018jg_0126--1379f4bac919442c2484eafd60ac78ae.jpg 021_BACK_05062018jg_0127--e60c775488b35874b9a9732a8f2bf77d.jpg 022_BACK_05062018dg_0475--763bb43517f3b121e7572f1901b6369b.jpg 023_BACK_05062018mm_0064--c01286e412bf3a730075fe80757d088e.jpg 024_BACK_05062018dg_0500--cf028347529e9fdf27fc63b4bd483515.jpg 025_BACK_05062018mm_0081-2--b418b208ada825d518043ebc26bbea65.jpg 066_BACK_05062018jg_0341--05aa82b25bfc5d5516cae77e8ce065da.jpg 067_BACK_05062018mm_1670--47f0c33b4c1b48482d04bec73888dac0.jpg 068_BACK_05062018dg_1963--35c6f5b46bc3b8b0eb7b8a675133620a.jpg 069_BACK_05062018mm_1733--01c9022241ba05e467d1b9b03e45c5f9.jpg 070_BACK_05062018dg_1990--e9fb2a10b778200b6676672909a3796e.jpg 071_BACK_05062018jg_0298--9f52957281c44a032c2a9202c0c8cef0.jpg 072_BACK_05062018dg_2023--c3983482f388c36e4c1665ba1db7a72e.jpg 073_BACK_05062018jg_0301--33598880d5b0e6e98c02c86d3f194f98.jpg 074_BACK_05062018dg_2043--74ebf66b8780ca611c4e7e361d758d52.jpg 075_BACK_05062018jg_0303--22f59917ce4b0dd08ee52fb09e0636d0.jpg 076_BACK_05062018dg_2064--6a6f252a822ba8e6b43d6057c01271dc.jpg 077_BACK_05062018dg_2077--9363654182645160736f0d2c2fb3b940.jpg 078_BACK_05062018mm_1752--472fc690943fe0bf6192880ffd855d31.jpg 079_BACK_05062018mm_1759--b695f69a8c603a29f8ed28fc22fb5757.jpg 080_BACK_05062018jg_0314--6e6a6c0dac2af64570431892ab1b6db0.jpg 081_BACK_05062018jg_0317--655abaa0ae45210e110333ecebfad92b.jpg 082_BACK_05062018jg_0319--c7f1649a34e97960f8fa5f217e6cb490.jpg 083_BACK_05062018jg_0320--d937f2162624f41d8d8e635daf7fd4b3.jpg 084_BACK_05062018dg_2141--2c806e6f30edea466f58d272d4e5394b.jpg 085_BACK_05062018mm_1802--5171d96f84dc826bef9220926313f6ad.jpg 086_BACK_05062018dg_2152--8475dca5218bf4f7c1990765d0df85d6.jpg 088_BACK_05062018dg_2184--9a7c686c7bebe8332f51e33e5a2c1dc2.jpg 089_BACK_05062018jg_0354--73cd43e53b7988cee1c0572cae70433f.jpg 090_BACK_05062018jg_0364--3fbc63d40c20020a1d5c2d8dcb1782f1.jpg 091_BACK_05062018jg_0371--e28c50384da92adfcb0b68cfcca641c4.jpg 092_BACK_05062018dg_2222--037665c87a566d0f5b8cbc82cfc94aea.jpg 093_BACK_05062018dg_2258--c76cf6fd95855cf9bbe5703264b5403a.jpg 094_BACK_05062018dg_2268--90242c9bb5e36ce555a7352e484da3f2.jpg 095_BACK_05062018mm_1858--e0cd4e186d545e1e8accdf773bb0150f.jpg 096_BACK_05062018jg_0401--c4f8d7ca2081f4d3b0ae84a757d935d1.jpg 097_BACK_05062018jg_0326--6436843090cdf748f43d8c9e2d9cf1b9.jpg 098_BACK_05062018jg_0336--61ec2a53a89d4b242a66eb1a983a0416.jpg 099_BACK_05062018mm_1699--0ae16a8fa3ab88ae1ae32979dfe11510.jpg 100_BACK_05062018dg_2355--48da8674417205c095dc1f654ef4a621.jpg 188_BACK_05062018jg_0792--637cb607ec3dad83b4ea07bab96dc379.jpg 189_BACK_05062018jg_0797--208281273f2b8842381d658fbc42e776.jpg 190_BACK_05062018dg_5837--61e0c36ca95225c510f61dcb6f5950da.jpg 191_BACK_05062018dg_5855--cb934f3f0b67b9038bb68d2be19a874d.jpg 192_BACK_05062018jg_0808--10035e821ce11fdeeeb99cba34cf6db9.jpg 193_BACK_05062018jg_0809--8498ca2c93c05144ea9103a25f6c2f2f.jpg 194_BACK_05062018dg_5873--f7a5947fba52cc3ad5077f58749c609d.jpg 195_BACK_05062018mm_5495--063361e73171cac2046278c7ab92f2ee.jpg 196_BACK_05062018dg_5882--84bf1d72c489876bb24e1b63385fe1e6.jpg 197_BACK_05062018jg_0814--9bf20ada10794eaabd6f4cb588ff385f.jpg 200_BACK_05062018jg_0816--dc12beb852b38278c92e5a47d00ada24.jpg 201_BACK_05062018jg_0830--caf4b2f0e23149438988c6f99500cc86.jpg 202_BACK_05062018jg_0832--f20ca42c9930fb8cf3feb64a2606774d.jpg 203_BACK_05062018jg_0837--52036783a61878d65767d15e0b353e29.jpg 204_BACK_05062018jg_0840--9cf6a997dd050e950eed75e285a33457.jpg 205_BACK_05062018jg_0843--a3c5155b5c89c0d63cfd0bc863a27b45.jpg 207_BACK_05062018dg_6123--12384c92fc59e2c6fa83abf87f37bf8f.jpg 208_BACK_05062018dg_6130--7a025f4387d412e919cb0738e7d4efab.jpg 209_BACK_05062018jg_0847--a53c3c895a64d2bf999084d095820597.jpg 210_BACK_05062018dg_6189--53c6f1c5d10cf3d5724b47d1f6ffcabd.jpg 211_BACK_05062018mm_5609--4bb7408ae06b4d7171daf2955e341d8c.jpg 213_BACK_05062018jg_0855--83f14e2bb783e8501ff2b1413843b430.jpg 214_BACK_05062018mm_5723--fda3aff4520d085ff5edf4059b17ab1a.jpg 215_BACK_05062018jg_0859--eeac7d4721c11a2f0a6b740fd4fb023e.jpg 216_BACK_05062018jg_0862--0f27434cbf317395522aeb6bc6c6908a.jpg 217_BACK_05062018mm_5658--18036c7f52eedafdd1e132dc7d27cbe9.jpg 218_BACK_05062018jg_0869--bad198217272bf60a91aa26e76edc44e.jpg 219_BACK_05062018mm_5671--5b2b3a122c62fb4b7553efe5372199e9.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Nia Jax Category:Renee Young Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan